monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jabberwock/@comment-186.213.58.4-20150906031922/@comment-186.213.47.173-20150910014701
I do jabberwock open a portal out of wonderland. After that it becomes my travel partner. Over time we will both of us getting used to each other. I try to be kinder and she tries to be less perverted, for incredible as it may seem. One day the guild of adventurers sends a request by the real army recruiting volunteers to fight in the war. I'd rather not get involved in that, but when you have a jabberwock as a partner you can't not choose sides. As soon as we entered the battlefield. She quickly turns and soon we taking all the enemies of our way. - Continue, we will succeed. Two dwarves come at me with enormous hammers. I avoid then and drop one of the dwarfs with a stab in the back. The second almost hit me on the second attempt. Jabberwock come to my rescue and fire. - You are right? - I will Survive. Send her to the other way and help in the battle elsewhere, while I try to help those who need the flank. The struggle is spreading. I've killed several soldiers and mamonos the enemy side and now I am facing a lizardman. We both crossed swords, but I get tired much faster, it just made me commit a serious mistake and she stab me, even grazed. I try to fight as I was when a stone beneath it broke I had an opportunity. I pushed down the canyon and she fell dead on the floor. - This ... was not easy. I take the time I got my healing wound with a magic cure. Not perfect, but it should hold. Jabberwock back flying, despite not being wound looked tired. - You are right? - I'm ... You know something? - I don't see our allies. This means that we have lost? - I doubt ... it's easier to have decided to escape and we used to buy time. Once again we are surrounded by the enemy. I'm not in my best form and Jabberwock cannot transform. - You can run if you want. - I'll go with you to the end. - Thanks. ... A few days later I wake up in a hospital bed. Due to a tactic at the right time won the war, but the costs could not be higher, we lost many good men and I can not move my right leg. - Where is jabberwock? That's what I wanted to know as soon as I woke up. They told me that I was badly injured and she had to bring me all the way back on foot. She was hospitalized because of some injuries and exhaustion and died a few hours after being admitted. I even eat after I received the news. ... Days later I did a funeral for my friend. Some say these times we started to use necromancy, but it was not my case, a part of me always felt guilty about using the collar of obedience on her. In a way I thought it would be better as it is now, at least she not do anything she would not like. I never really knew if she was with me because she liked me, I think so, or because she was controlled. Today I have retired as adventurer, after all I never married, I don't know why. Maybe I'm going crazy, but sometimes I think I can see Jabberwock walking around my house.